Morire per amare
by Ida59
Summary: Un'intera vita per odiare… e solo la morte per amare.


Morire per amare

 **Titolo:** Morire per amare

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 21-26 giugno 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** angst, introspettivo, character death

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Harry, Silente

 **Pairing** : Severus/Lily

 **Epoca** : 6° e 7° anno (con flash back del 1°, 3° e 4° anno)

 **Avvertimenti** : Missing moment

 **Riassunto:** Un'intera vita per odiare… e solo la morte per amare. 

**Parole/pagine** : 2.655 (2.078 senza i brani riportati dai libri) - 7.

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per il primo turno del concorso "La prosa ispira la poesia" del Magie Sinister Forum ispirata dalla poesia "Odi et amo" di Catullo; è risultata al primo posto pari merito.

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Odi et amo (Gaio Valerio Catullo)  
Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris.  
Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior.

[Traduzione di Salvatore Quasimodo]  
Odio e amo. Forse chiederai come sia possibile;  
non so, ma è proprio così, e mi tormento

Essendo la poesia così corta non ci si può che ispirare ad entrambe i suoi due versi, eppure, a differenza del poeta, il "mio" Severus sa perfettamente come sia possibile amare ed odiare nello stesso tempo. Ed è proprio questo il suo tormento.

Morire per amare

 _Lo studio si dissolse ma si riformò all'istante. Piton lo misurava a grandi passi davanti a Silente._

 _«... mediocre, arrogante come suo padre, ribelle a ogni regola, compiaciuto di scoprirsi famoso, avido di attenzione e impertinente...»_

 _«Tu vedi quello che vuoi vedere, Severus» replicò Silente, senza alzare lo sguardo da_ _Trasfigurazione Oggi._ _«Altri insegnanti mi dicono che è modesto, piacevole e dotato di un certo talento. Personalmente lo trovo un ottimo ragazzo»._ _1_

 _Piton e Silente passeggiavano insieme nel parco deserto del castello, al crepuscolo._

 _«Che cosa fate tu e Potter, tutte quelle sere che vi rinchiudete insieme?» chiese all'improvviso Piton._

 _Silente sembrava stanco._

 _«Perché? Non vorrai infliggergli altre punizioni, Severus?_ _2_ _Tra poco quel ragazzo passerà più tempo in castigo che fuori»._

 _«È tutto suo padre...»_

 _«Nell'aspetto, forse, ma la sua natura profonda è più simile a quella di sua madre.[…]»_ _3_

È mai possibile, Albus, che tu proprio non capisca, neanche dopo tutti questi anni?

So perfettamente d'averti sempre mentito: so fin troppo bene quanto c'è di Lily in Harry, ma come posso ammetterlo con me stesso e sopravvivere alla straziante sofferenza del rimorso?

Non capisci il motivo per cui devo obbligarmi a vedere in lui solo suo padre?

So bene che non si tratta solo del colore dei suoi occhi, quel verde chiaro che ogni volta che incrocio il suo sguardo mi riporta nel mondo dei miei sogni perduti, di ciò che poteva essere e per colpa mia non è stato.

Hai una vaga idea, Albus, di quanto mi costi, ogni volta, guardarlo negli occhi?

Gli occhi giudici di Lily4, anche se il ragazzo non lo sa; il verde che mi nega ogni speranza e mi condanna ad una vita di lacerante rimorso. Sì, Harry Potter è il mio rimorso vivente5, il tormento che ogni giorno strazia il mio cuore. Della mia anima già si prendono sollecita cura, invece, i miei incubi notturni, sferzati e sempre rinnovati dalle mie imperdonabili colpe.

Odio il viso del mio rivale, anche se so bene che sono stato io a perdere Lily e non lui a rubarmela; odio il viso in cui brillano gli occhi della donna che amo da tutta la vita.

Odio il figlio che non è mio, eppure lo amo perché è il figlio della mia Lily ed è orfano a causa mia.

Ricordo bene cosa ti promisi, Albus: lo proteggerò, sì, proprio come se fosse mio figlio, e come Lily sono pronto a sacrificare la mia vita per la sua salvezza. Anche se lui non dovrà saperlo mai!

Lo sai, vero, che ci sono stati momenti in cui ho desiderato stringerlo fra le braccia, proprio come se fossi suo padre? E preziosi, inestimabili istanti in cui l'ho veramente stretto al cuore? A quel cuore che non credevo più d'avere, e che invece batteva per il figlio che non avrò mai.

Severus chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che i ricordi fluissero liberi nella sua mente, col loro carico di dolore, rimorso… e amore paterno.

Il Patronus di Albus l'aveva appena avvertito che Harry poteva essere nei guai. Doveva fare qualcosa, subito, ma dove diavolo era finito il ragazzo?

Un'intuizione gli folgorò la mente: Minerva gli aveva detto di aver di nuovo pescato Potter e i suoi amici davanti alla porta che conduceva alla Pietra Filosofale. Ecco dov'era finito!

Severus si precipitò da Raptor, ma non lo trovò nella sua stanza. Le cose si mettevano molto male: il ragazzo era veramente in pericolo!

Corse verso il corridoio del terzo piano; la porta era aperta e il cane lo fiutò subito, ma ora conosceva il trucco della musica: vide l'arpa e l'incantò affinché suonasse quindi s'infilò nella botola aperta. Conosceva bene ogni successiva protezione della Pietra Filosofale, così si ritrovò velocemente davanti alla barriera di fiamme nere e gli fu facile aggirare l'ostacolo che lui stesso aveva predisposto.

Il ragazzo stava lottando con Raptor che lanciava stridenti grida di dolore mentre qualcuno urlava:

\- UCCIDILO! UCCIDILO!

Si bloccò pieno d'orrore riconoscendo la voce di Voldemort e un istante dopo Silente fu al suo fianco, per gettarsi subito sui due contendenti, dividerli ed occuparsi di immobilizzare Raptor rantolante.

Harry giaceva a terra, immobile, e per un orribile momento Severus temette d'essere arrivato troppo tardi. Si avvicinò, il respiro bloccato, e si chinò sul corpo che pareva senza vita, i lunghi capelli neri a coprirgli il volto pallido e contratto, le punte a sfiorare appena il viso esanime del ragazzo: allungò una mano tremante e gli tastò il collo cercandone il battito.

\- È vivo!

Un lungo sospiro di sollievo allargò il torace del mago, ormai quasi privo d'aria, mentre anche Silente lo raggiungeva e si chinava sul ragazzo; i loro sguardi s'incrociarono per un attimo: una moltitudine di sentimenti ed emozioni contrastanti vorticava negli occhi neri di Severus accendendoli di una luminosa oscurità.

Infine il mago si chinò di nuovo e lo sollevò delicatamente da terra stringendolo piano tra le braccia: con gli occhi chiusi, il ragazzo aveva solo il volto dell'odiato James, ma era solo per il figlio di Lily che aveva temuto fosse morto. E questa era l'unica cosa che realmente importava.

Lo strinse piano al cuore, lacerato dal rimorso e sentendo di non aver diritto a quel gesto paterno, non lui che era la causa della morte dei suoi genitori.

Eppure strinse con dolcezza quel piccolo corpo inerte e sentì il gelo sciogliersi nel cuore.

Harry gemette appena e Severus s'irrigidì ritraendosi: non poteva permettersi che il ragazzo riprendesse conoscenza tra le sue braccia e lo guardasse con gli occhi verdi di Lily. Ogni rigida difesa messa in atto durante l'anno scolastico sarebbe crollata miseramente, togliendogli la sua protettiva maschera di distaccata imperturbabilità e lasciandolo in balia di emozioni e sentimenti troppo potenti per poterli controllare.

Con un rapido gesto pose il corpo di Harry tra le braccia di Silente che già lo stava chiamando per nome cercando di farlo rinvenire.

Le lacrime gli pungevano gli occhi e premevano per uscire, cercando quel calore che per un attimo gli aveva scaldato il cuore. Ma non era il momento. Con un penoso sforzo le ricacciò in gola e si alzò lanciando un ultimo, veloce sguardo al ragazzo che stava rinvenendo.

Poi, con un deciso svolazzo del lungo mantello nero, si voltò e si dileguò.

Il mago sospirò ricordando lo strano calore che aveva sentito ardere nel petto al contatto con Harry. Avrebbe sofferto ancora, ma desiderava ricordare…

Continuò a tenere gli occhi chiusi, cercando proprio quei ricordi che, pur nella sofferenza, gli avrebbero però restituito anche il contatto con il figlio che non avrebbe mai avuto.

L'aveva trovato in riva al lago, svenuto a ridosso di Black e con la Granger poco lontano, mentre il nugolo dei Dissennatori si stava allontanando. Il ragazzo aveva una strana reazione alla presenza di quegli esseri, proprio come quando era caduto dalla scopa durante la partita di Quidditch contro Tassorosso. Ricordava forse gli ultimi momenti di vita di Lily? Il suo sacrificio?

Severus ricacciò indietro le lacrime ed avanzò verso il lago.

Era andato a trovarlo in infermeria la notte dopo l'incidente nello stadio, all'insaputa di tutti, ed era rimasto a lungo ad osservarlo, il visetto pallido tra le lenzuola candide.

Con gli occhi chiusi.

Gli era facile guardarlo se gli occhi di Lily non lo scrutavano con odio straziandogli il cuore. Anche se assomigliava tremendamente a suo padre.

Un raggio di luna fece di nuovo capolino dalle nuvole ed illuminò Harry, mentre l'ululato di un lupo si perdeva in lontananza nella Foresta Proibita.

Severus s'inginocchiò al suo fianco, i lunghi capelli neri che gli ondeggiavano ai lati del volto pallido e, proprio come diversi mesi prima in infermeria, sfiorò piano la guancia del ragazzo con la punta delle dita, in una delicata e tremante carezza rubata all'oscurità della notte.

Non aveva alcun diritto a farlo.

Sospirò e rivolse lo sguardo all'odiato Black, l'uomo che aveva tradito la sua Lily, l'ultimo anello del tradimento che lui stesso aveva innescato.

L'avrebbe voluto morto, quel maledetto traditore, ma Black era il suo padrino, Black aveva ogni diritto su Harry, a differenza sua.

Con un rassegnato sospiro colmo d'amarezza ritrasse la mano, la punta delle dita che quasi bruciava dopo il contatto con la guancia fredda del ragazzo; la ripose sul cuore, cercando di scaldare un poco il gelo che vi regnava da tanti anni.

Poi chiuse gli occhi e deglutì un inutile pianto: doveva riportare tutti al castello, prima che i Dissennatori decidessero di ritornare.

Il mago serrò ancor di più gli occhi, di nuovo rinnegando cocenti ed amare lacrime. Quella era stata l'ultima volta che aveva potuto sfiorarlo, ma il rimorso che gli lacerava l'anima e il cuore gli aveva perfino impedito di abbracciarlo.

Severus sospirò ancora e di nuovo lasciò spazio ai ricordi.

Voldemort era tornato e il Marchio bruciava sull'avambraccio dilaniandogli anche l'anima.

Sapeva che quel momento terribile sarebbe arrivato, era da anni che lo attendeva per dimostrare a Silente la sua completa fedeltà, a rischio della sua stessa vita.

Quello che non si aspettava era che fosse proprio Harry a portare la notizia, ricoperto di sangue e aggrappato al corpo morto di Diggory.

Avrebbe voluto poter essere al posto di Albus e stringersi forte il ragazzo al petto sincerandosi che, nonostante tutto, stesse bene. Aveva promesso di proteggerlo, ma troppe volte aveva fallito e Harry si era fatto male: Lily vedeva tutto e lo giudicava, di nuovo condannandolo?

Eppure, non era più solo per Lily che lo proteggeva, non solo perché era suo figlio…

Faceva dannatamente male ammetterlo, ma voleva bene a Harry e vederlo barcollare sulla gamba ferita lo faceva stare male: perché diavolo Albus non lo sosteneva e non gliela curava subito alleviandogli il dolore? E poi, sanguinava anche dal braccio: cosa gli aveva fatto quella dannata Serpe che un tempo, quando era ancora giovane e innocente, gli aveva avvelenato l'anima? Restare immobile a guardarlo, impassibile, senza poter intervenire in suo aiuto: era una prova tremenda, quasi più che affrontare di nuovo l'Oscuro Signore, come di lì a poco avrebbe dovuto fare, senza sapere se ne sarebbe uscito vivo.

Severus si obbligò a riscuotersi dal dolce dolore dei ricordi.

No, non devo lasciarmi sommergere da questo profondo bisogno di affetto, dal desiderio d'amare chi può solo giustamente odiarmi. Devo tornare a ricordare solo l'odiato James se voglio riuscire a tirare ancora avanti e incontrare di nuovo il verde sguardo che mi condanna negandomi ogni speranza.

Sì, è proprio così, voglio odiarlo, _devo_ odiarlo se voglio sopravvivere: sì, lo odio per l'arroganza così simile a quella di suo padre.

Ogni punizione che gli infliggo è una rivincita dell'umiliato Mocciosus, una piccola, insignificante, inutile vendetta che non mi dà alcuna gioia, ma in questo modo sono riuscito a costruire, giorno dopo giorno, nel corso dei mesi e degli anni, l'odio di Harry nei miei confronti.

L'odio che so perfettamente di meritarmi da parte sua; l'odio che cerco e rinfocolo in continuazione; l'odio che strazia il mio cuore quando lo vedo lampeggiare al posto dell'amore negli occhi di Lily. L'odio in cambio dell'amore che non potrò mai avere dal figlio che non è mio.

Lo odio e lo amo, e questo è il mio tormento più grande e l'inesorabile condanna della mia tremenda colpa.

 _«Quindi il ragazzo... il ragazzo deve morire?» chiese Piton, tranquillo._

 _«E deve ucciderlo Voldemort in persona, Severus. Questo è fondamentale»._

 _Un altro lungo silenzio. Poi Piton riprese: «Credevo... in tutti questi anni... che lo proteggessimo per lei. Per Lily»._

 _«L'abbiamo protetto perché era essenziale dargli un'istruzione, crescerlo, fargli mettere alla prova le proprie forze» spiegò Silente, sempre a occhi chiusi. «Nel frattempo il legame tra i due diventa sempre più forte, una crescita parassitica: a volte ho pensato che lui stesso lo sospetti. Se lo conosco, avrà fatto di tutto perché, quando deciderà di andare incontro alla morte, questa sia davvero la fine di Voldemort»._

 _Silente aprì gli occhi. Piton era sconvolto._

 _«L'hai tenuto in vita perché possa morire al momento giusto?»_

 _«Non esserne stupito, Severus. Quanti uomini e donne hai visto morire?»_

 _«Di recente, solo quelli che non sono riuscito a salvare» rispose Piton. Si alzò. «Tu mi hai usato»._

 _«Sarebbe a dire?»_

 _«Ho fatto la spia per te, ho mentito per te, ho corso rischi mortali per te. Credevo che servisse a proteggere il figlio di Lily Potter. Adesso mi dici che l'hai allevato come una bestia da macello...»_

 _«Ma è commovente, Severus» osservò Silente, serio. «Ti sei affezionato al ragazzo, dopotutto?»_

 _«_ _A lui?_ _» urlò Piton. «_ _Expecto Patronum!_ _»_

 _Dalla punta della sua bacchetta affiorò la cerva d'argento: atterrò sul pavimento dell'ufficio, fece un balzo e si tuffò fuori dalla finestra. Silente la guardò volar via e quando il suo bagliore argenteo svanì si rivolse a Piton, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime._

 _«Dopo tutto questo tempo?»_

 _«Sempre» rispose Piton._ _6_

Finalmente sono tornato nel mio freddo e silenzioso sotterraneo, rifugio della mia anima e severa prigione per il mio corpo da tanti anni. Sono qui, avvolto dall'oscurità che ha distrutto la mia vita, ancora a pensare e a tormentarmi.

Ogni volta è sempre più difficile mantenere il controllo e tenere tutto celato dentro, l'amore e l'odio, il dolore e il rimorso, mostrando solo una gelida impassibilità sul mio volto pallido. Con te, Albus, poi, è una battaglia persa in partenza: mi conosci fin troppo bene e sai leggere lo strazio nel mio cuore come su una pergamena con caratteri marchiati a fuoco.

Il mio Patronus, il mio ricordo felice di Lily, è uscito quasi senza che io lo volessi dalla punta della bacchetta quando hai cercato di farmi ammettere che alla fine mi sono affezionato a Harry. È stata la mia ultima difesa prima del crollo definitivo, l'anelito d'amore di un sogno perduto per cercare di nascondere l'amore per un figlio che tu, stratega senza cuore di un'assurda scacchiera, hai destinato alla morte mentre io ho dedicato la mia vita a proteggerlo per cercare di pagare, almeno in piccola parte, il mio tremendo debito con Lily.

Ho già perso lei, non lo capisci? Come posso, ora, perderne anche il figlio, quegli occhi verdi pieni d'odio che ogni giorno mi ricordano la mia colpa… e il mio amore?

Ho visto le lacrime brillare nei tuoi occhi mentre la cerva d'argento galoppava lieve nell'aria: tu vedi le lacrime amare che solcano brucianti le mie guance nel buio silenzioso della notte?

Sono per Harry queste lacrime cocenti, per il figlio non mio, che per tutta la vita ho protetto, per amore, per un amore che il mio odio ha ucciso.

Ed ora non mi rimane che il suo odio… per cui dare la vita.

 _Non sapeva perché lo faceva, perché si stava avvicinando a Piton morente: non sapeva che cosa provava quando guardò il suo volto bianco e le dita che cercavano di tamponare la ferita insanguinata nel collo. Harry si tolse il Mantello dell'Invisibilità e guardò l'uomo che odiava: gli occhi neri dilatati si posarono su di lui e Piton cercò di parlare. Harry si chinò. Piton lo afferrò per il bavero e lo tirò a sé._

 _Un terribile gorgoglio, un rantolo uscì dalla sua gola._

 _«Prendi... Prendi...»_

 _Qualcosa di diverso dal sangue colava da Piton. Era azzurro-argento, né liquido né gassoso, e usciva dalla bocca, dalle orecchie, dagli occhi; Harry capì che cos'era, ma non sapeva che fare..._

 _Hermione gli ficcò tra le mani una fiala, apparsa dal nulla. Con la bacchetta, Harry vi spinse dentro la sostanza argentea. Quando la fiala fu piena fino all'orlo, e in Piton sembrava che non ci fosse più sangue, la sua presa sui vestiti di Harry si allentò._

 _«Guar...da...mi» sussurrò._

 _Gli occhi verdi incontrarono i neri…_ _7_

Guardami, Harry, guardami per l'ultima volta, senza più l'odio che ho voluto instillarti contro di me, guardami con gli occhi verdi di tua madre: l'ho amata per tutta la vita, ma, alla fine, ho imparato ad amare anche te.

Ed ora posso anche morire…

1 Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue, cap. 33 pag. 624.

2 Quegli idioti della Salani hanno usato Piton, ma nell'originale inglese c'è il nome di Severus e non il cognome!

3 Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue, cap. 33 pag. 628.

4 Non ricordo bene chi per primo ha coniato questa frase, che non è mia ed io l'ho solo presa a prestito.

5 Non ricordo bene chi per primo ha coniato questa frase, che non è mia ed io l'ho solo presa a prestito.

6 Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue, cap. 33 pag. 631-632.

7 Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue, cap. 32 pag. 604-605.

8


End file.
